The Unknown Psychic
by Mother Titan
Summary: What happens when the Sirius search for a mythical island while coming across a lonely yet beautiful barmaid that has more than meets the eye? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

The atmosphere was bustling as people hurried to their workplaces, each and every soul, restless with unknown anticipation. In the midst of constant movement, there strolled a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, eyes the color of night but bright as the moon. Her hair was long enough to reach her waist as it dark as shadows yet moves every so swiftly like the wind. She moved ever so rhythmically and smoothly down the street you'd think she'd be skating on ice without try, but with a sigh she stops at her destination to walk into a bar that reeked with alcohol and sweat.

She takes a look at the scenery before her and takes a breath before grabbing unstacking the chairs and washing the glasses when suddenly a loud knock was at the door. Elyza froze as she saw the man through the glass staring right at her.

The thug started to yell, "Hey! Open the bar up lady! We want booze, right now!"

Elyza's P.O.V

Trying to calm my nerves, I walked over to the window and apologized to the group, "I'm sorry, but we don't open until later in the afternoon. Come back later and we'll be sure to have you seated then". Hoping that that was resolved I walked back over to the bar when suddenly the doors bursts and the same man pulls me by my hair, at the same time, pointing his knife at my throat.

"I get what I want, WHEN I WANT! Serve us booze you wench!"

With that he threw me towards the bar when I turned and looked at him right in the eyes, hiding whatever fear I had left, now feeling a little bit agitated knowing that he wont give up soon. "Im sorry but as I said earlier, we don't open until later and we won't serve until then."

The man chuckled and looked around for a bit before retorting, "We?... as I see it, you're the only one here".

I back up against the counter before jumping behind and unsheathing the hidden sword. "Please leave before this gets messy" I say before I take in my fighting stance.

He bellowed with laughter before composing himself once more, "Don't tell me a WOMAN will fight me?" Three other men behind him all take out their swords, however what caught my eye was that their leader takes out, not a sword, but a gun "very well… This will just take a second".

Just as we both raised our weapons, ready to strike, a loud shot was ringing in the bar and the man before me fell to his knees holding his hand. "Argh! You fucking bastard!", He doubles over to grip onto his hand tighter, "Kill them!"

I turned my head to face the entrance to see a double-sworded fencer accompanied by a man with an eye-patch, holding a gun close to his face.

The double-sworded fencer yells at the thugs, "I'll give you all 5 minutes to get up and go before we serve yer asses to ya! And I must warn you, my friend over 'ere's trigger happy" he says as he deviously grins.

"Hey you, lady!" The man in the eye-patch directs to me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Run away to a safe spot!"

I stood still keeping my eyes on him, "I'm not leaving this bar until these men get out of my sight" as I pointed to the others.

The man in the eye-patched simply snickered before I lunged at the man who was attempting to attack. With one swift kick I knocked the man onto his back and simply punched him across the face to knock him out, however being caught of guard I was sucker punched right through by a man a few inches taller. I glared up at him as I wiped the blood trickling down my lip and soon found myself parrying his sword. With a grin, I blocked his sword once more and wrapped my sword around his before throwing it in the air and catching with my other hand, assuming another stance. I formed an x shape with the two swords and soon enough cornered the man and at the corner of my eye I see the other double-sworded fencer facing me with such surprise. Noticing that the scene had cleared up, the man in front of me, sweat pouring down, was the last of his group to stay conscious and with a bash from the butt of his sword he went out like a light.

The three of us spent nearly half an hour dragging the incredibly heavy bodies out of the bar. I stood up to properly address the two men and bowed before the two in respects, "I thank you both very much for helping me.. To make it up to you both I can award you free drinks for the rest of the day." I say smiling.

The man with the eye-patch said nothing and simply quickly sat onto the table what has been untouched from the 'war', however the double-sworded fencer faced me while scratching the back of his head, "You see, we have other friends that would love to have a drink.. If it's alright with you, could they also be awarded for free drinks?" he asked with a slight awkward chuckle. "Im Russell by the way, and that man over there is Eduardo. He doesn't talk very much."

I nodded and said, "Don't worry, I won't forget" I smiled before tidying up the place. "If it's alright with you two, I'll just rearrange the place before serving any drinks."

With that, Russell and Eduardo quickly got up and left the bar to go searching for their other crew while I quickly ran around the bar picking up fallen tables and chairs, thanking the Gods that none of the furniture has been destroyed. _It would have caused us even more financial troubles.._ I soon pulled myself out of my thoughts and due to how unsure I was of how many they were, I quickly made 12 pints of beers and set them nicely on the table.

Smiling at my work, I returned back to the bar to set my sword down when the bell above the door rang. The presence sent chills down my spine and I turned around to see a figure standing, slightly leaning in the doorway.

I stared at him as I shifted my feet uncomfortably, waiting for him to speak.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in an ugly old bar like this?" He asked.

Ignoring the statement I walked up to him and politely guided him in asking, "What can I get you?"

He smirked and roughly pulled me close, "May I order _you_ for myself?"

I violently shoved him and walked backwards, keeping my distance, "If you please, order a drink. If that's not what you came for then please leave." I say with confidence in my voice

"My, my, what a feisty one…" he rubbed his chin lightly before looking back up, "I still choose you". He grabbed my arm once more and pulled me towards him locked in a forceful hug.

"Please sir! Let go!" I yell frantically trying to get out of his arms

He was about to say something when he was cut short by another voice, booming. "Alan! Release the lass, will ya?" His sentence meant one thing but his voice sounded stern.

I jumped out of his arms as he let go and took a moment to properly compose myself. A dark skin-toned man step forth and asked me, "are you alright? He didn't do anything to you?" I shook my head but heard _Alan_yell, "Hey! What do you take me for?". I stood looking at him when the 6 men in unison said, "a pervert."

Offended, Alan simply walked out of the bar, past the group of men. Curious, I asked, "Are you guys close friends?.."

What seems to be the captain of their group responded quickly, "Not exactly, in fact we are rival ships but he has made a habit of chasing us. Anywho! I heard the words 'Free' and 'Alcohol'!"

"Ah yes, I've readied the drinks at the table. I've only made 12 as I wasn't sure how many of you there were.."

"Not to worry lass! We can drink until the sun's up!"

The statement caused my eyes to widen as the Captain began to chug the beer down and seeing as they were going to run out of beer quite soon, I dashed to the bar and served some more drinks.

After about half an hour, I found myself familiar with the crew as they all introduced themselves one by one. There was Eduardo their navigator, Russell the double-sworded fencer, Thomas the greenhorn, Christopher their medic, Nathan the chef and Captain Morgan. I was walking back and forth filling and cleaning glasses when all their faces turned serious (pun intended).

Eduardo unraveled what looked like a map. He looked at everyone with a stern face and said, "This is the real reason we're here on this island. While me and Russell were gathering supplies we found this hidden in the lawman's office.", Asking no one in particular "Have you found any clues on how to get to this island?"

I made my way back to the table to set Captain Morgan's last beer and looked at the map, interested. "May I see?" As Eduardo was sitting across the captain, he turned the map sideways.

No P.O.V

As Elyza placed her palm onto the map to correct it's position, her body stiffened as if she turned to stone, not breathing. The entire crew surprised and in shock, stood from their chairs and surrounded her analyzing her profile. Her eyes were still present, but black as night. She was as still as a stonewall with a black aura surrounding her.

Elyza's P.O.V

_I tried to respond to the crew who had their eyes glued to me as I could see them from the corner of my eyes, but somehow I couldn't move myself no matter how hard I tried. I could feel Christopher trying to find a pulse that was temporarily stopped; I could hear the muffled worries coming out of their youngest crewmember, Thomas. I was completely aware of my surroundings but I couldn't do anything! Just as I started to panic, Images flashed from my eyes- I saw the Island they were describing! I was able to roughly see the safe routes to get to the island, every trap, every wildlife present. My eyes felt like they grew wide as I saw the images unraveling in front of me but before I could process any more I was pulled out of my state of concentration and blacked out._

No. P.O.V

The crew was still surrounding Elyza when suddenly her head shot up as she stumbled backwards. Before she hit the ground, the captain was able to spot her and carry her upright despite the amount of beer he drank. Everyone looked at each other, puzzled and unsure of what happened but before anyone of them could muster up a word, the navy of Yamato rushed in, fully loaded. The Sirius wasted no time in packing up the map and breaking through the window as they headed straight to their ship with Elyza, unconscious, still carried in Morgan's arms.


	2. Chapter 1 : Part 1

No P.O.V

The waves were unusually calm that afternoon; it swayed the ship ever so gently as to not to wake the lady at rest. The Sirius crew had sailed away safely from the Yamato officers without running into any casualties and had managed to go far out at sea before they could be jumped. Elyza laid quietly with her brows furrowed in the infirmary, but Christopher was unsure of what her problem was, the best he was able to do was apply a damp towel on her forehead.

As the sun was setting, the crew was all called to a meeting and everyone but Elyza was present in the room. She laid still in the infirmary, eyebrows knitted and unable to relax. The crew moved into the infirmary watching, standing and surrounding her with looks as questionable as ever. Not a word was spoken as each man tried to figure out what had happened.

Suddenly, Elyza snapped out of her trance and shot up from the bed startling every crewmember. In a panic, she fell out of bed and backed up in a corner with fearful eyes. "Where am I?" she asks looking around, unable to concentrate on her surroundings.

Christopher, the first one to react, carefully went up slowly to calm her. "Elyza, it's us… The Sirius from your bar."

Elyza still shooked up and flinched as Christopher tried to reach out to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Elyza stared down at the floor as she nodded in response. Before standing up, she closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples. "Y-you.. What happened?.."

After the crew explained to her about what had happened, they left her to rest as they continued their chores.

For a couple more hours, she stared out the window, still in a world of confusion and questions. However, feeling much better, she stood from the bed to walk towards the door when the doorknob twisted as Eduardo slowly came in with an irritated face. "Better get out here now 'less you want to swim with the sharks."

"I was about to go out anyway", she said as she spoke before slightly turning her head to face Eduardo, "and I wouldn't mind going for a swim." She half smiled, feeling like herself again and picked up the pace to walk past Eduardo onto the deck.

It was already night as the crew had gathered up upon the deck and in the midst of everything Captain Morgan yelled, "We shall have a celebratory dinner for our new crew member, Elyza!"

Elyza's P.O.V

I stood frozen in my steps looking at the deck that included a feast on top of the table! Was this all.. for me?... Hang on, im part of- "Wait, what?!" She turned in confusion, looking at everybody with confusion on her face. Soon after, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Thomas' cheery face, "While you were asleep in the infirmary we were discussing whether you could join us or not. Seeing as we wont be docking at any port soon, we concluded that you'll join us!" Thomas said happily with his arms in the air.

She smiled and thought to herself, _Thomas really does give off such positive energy.. he's always so happy its quite relaxing.. but.._

Just as if Thomas was reading my mind, he bursted, "If thats alright with you… I understand that we ripped you from your home.." he scratched his arm

"No, Thomas.. it's fine the more I think about it.. I never really had anything or anyone back in Yamato. That bar you found me at was my uncle's- now deceased.."

Thomas' cheery aura turned sad once his eyes drooped, "I'm so sorry, Elyza.."

"Oh no, it's fine. I've gotten over it, it's been a really long time since then."

Thomas smiled a bit, but I could see it in his eyes that he felt pity for me.. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled as a gesture for him not to worry and sat down in a free space between Christopher and the Captain.

"Captain.. if I may, what's with the huge celebration?"

Before being able to feed myself, I was slapped on my back by the captain, following a hearty laugh. "For one, we ALWAYS celebrate under a full moon, two it's a welcoming celebration for you!"

I smiled awkwardly at the captain and nodded in approval, "thank you!"

As Nathan set the last pieces of food we all dug in, especially me! I've never tasted such good food before. However, realising how animalistic I was I looked up from my plate to see several pairs of eyes watching me in astonishment.

"Woah, slow down Elyza!" The Captain laughed next to me.

I giggled a bit, "Im so sorry, It's just- I've never tasted such good food before!" I looked at Nathan and smiled from ear to ear. "My usual diet was bread from a local store and occasionally had toppings, but this.. This is really great!"

Russel, who sat next to Nathan, nudged his arm and winked, "Heh, looks like you got a fan".

Nathan's face grew pink as he glared at Russel at the corner of his eye. Admittedly I laughed to myself and smiled to the sky. _I used to think pirates were vicious and merciless, but I guess I was too quick to judge. They're all so nice here… Is this what it's going to be like on most days? I sure don't mind it.._

No P.O.V

Elyza snapped out of her thoughts when Morgan cleared his throat and stood from his seat, slightly swaying out of his drunk mind. "So as you all now know, Elyza is a part of our crew. However, She will have to share a room with one of us as we are lacking in space." He scratched the back of his head in an awkward laugh.

Elyza's eyes grew wide and looked from face to face, "Wait, what? I ha-"

"So who will it be?" Morgan had cut her off.

Elyza was still a loss of words when she suddenly thought, "uhh.. What if I altered rooms? 2 nights each crew member and by the end of 2 weeks I'll make a choice?", she just couldn't decide right on the spot.

"I don't see why not!" Morgan yelled, "You can start off sleeping in Nathan's quarters!"

Elyza looked at Nathan who had excused himself to pick up all the plates and throw them in the kitchen. She sighed a bit and heard Christopher at her side say, "Don't worry, Nathans not that mean.. He'll open up over time. Just know that he's not one to be open to conversation.."

She nodded in response and thanked Christopher. At the end of the table Russell had pointed at the doorway where Nathan was walking out with booze in his hands along with glasses and yelled "Drinking contest!"

A glass was set in front of Elyza as her eyes focused on the booze, however in her deep thoughts she began to grin.

"Elyza, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." Christopher interjected

"It's fine, really. I've worked in that bar for years and I have to say, I can be a heavy drinker when I want to be, but control my limit." she winked at Christopher as he understood what she meant.

It was now Morgan and Elyza left at the drinking table, still downing glasses of wine. Eduardo, Russell and Thomas were now singing their pirate anthem while Nathan and Christopher sat on the side to watch the scene as they were clearly the ones sober when suddenly Morgan had collapsed from his chair, laying on the ground, half-conscious.

"I have to say… I've never *hic* lost to a drinking game before!" yelled Morgan at the sky. He wasn't angry, quite the contrary he was interested.

Elyza was slowly swaying when she looked over the table to Morgan and said, "Cap.. I've worked in a bar for several years, you think I wouldn't be good at this?"

The captain laughed on the floor, unable to get up. However as the two were trying to help each other the rest of the crew had their eyes set upon them.

"Woah.. How could she so easily beat him? She's not even _THAT_ drunk" yelled Russell.

"You're just weak!" yelled Eduardo as he started to trip.

The two glared at each other in annoyance which concluded their evening antics as they both fell asleep on deck.

Elyza, who now finally was able to pull Morgan up, walked over to Christopher and Nathan along with the captain. What surprised them was a drunk Thomas hanging by the net of the mast as his foot was caught. What took another turn was he was singing with a bottle in his hand!

"Dayyy-O.. Daaaay-O. Daylight come and me wan' go home~" Thomas started to sing as Elyza had trouble stifling her laugh.

She looked up and said "Thomas! You're drunk!" followed by Morgan yelling, "get down here!"

"I can't! so Im singing my sorrows away!"

Nathan and Christopher facepalmed in unison and sighed as they began climbing up to get Thomas down however, as they untied the knot around his foot they forgot to hold him..

"SHIIIIIITTTT!" He shrieked as he hurled down. Luckily for him Elyza was.. Right. Under.

*THUMP* as Thomas landed on a shut-eyed Elyza..

"Ouch…"

After realizing what he did, Thomas rolled off and picked Elyza up before holding her in a bear hug. "IM SO SORRY!"

"No, no. It's fine, Thomas" Elyza said as she rubbed her back and the back of her head.

Thomas, being his drunk self, squeezed Elyza tighter. "Thomas… too tight.." she said having a difficult time breathing.

"Hey!" Yelled Nathan as he smacked the back of Thomas' head, "you're suffocating her."

With that, Thomas immediately let go of her as she gasped for air. "You're too drunk Thomas.."

"No I'm not!" protested Thomas.

"Then walk in a straight line."

Thomas attempted what he was told but failed miserably as he fell within the 5th step.

"Yep.. Drunk."

Nathan sighed as he flung Thomas' body over his shoulder and headed towards the inside of the ship. "Follow me." he pointed out to Elyza.

She nodded as she walked past Christopher carrying Eduardo and Morgan picking up Russell. As the entered the heart of the ship they came across a narrow corridor that went both ways, each door had a candle above them. First they went to the storage room where Thomas slept in- Nathan threw him onto his bed and tucked him in his sheets which made Elyza smile. Once they went out they went to Nathan's room which was on the left at the very end.

Elyza's P.O.V

As we entered the room I observed our surroundings. It was a nice and pretty spacious room. A single bed and a closet with a few of Nathan's belongings. After looking around curiously I yawned and sprawled across the floor.

"...What are you doing?" Nathan looked down at me curiously.

"Sleeping.."

He shook his head, "No. You're sleeping on my bed."

I sat up immediately and shook my head, "I don't think so. Im the one who came aboard this ship, I should sleep on the floor." I stroked the floor, "and besides, I'm used to it. I like sleeping on the floor."

He sighed and gave me a pillow and sheets before laying down on the bed. I smirked in my own mind before falling asleep quickly.

I woke up in the middle of the night as the ship still swayed and realised that I was now on the bed. _He must've carried my in my sleep.. hm.._ I took off the covers and carefully tip-toed to touch the floor before gently removing the covers off Nathan and carried him onto his own bed. Since I lifted many barrels of wine, I was used to heavyweight tasks.

After tucking him into bed I went out of the room onto the front of the deck to look out the ocean. I stood at the back of the bowsprit and looked up to the skies smiling as the sea air brushed past my face. It was truly beautiful, and I'm glad I'll get to see this more often.

I took a deep breath in and sighed at the sky before looking out to the sea again.

I was at peace in a place of my own nirvana. The sky was so bright the moon's rays bounced beautifully off each star and gave it it's gleam.

I was about to breath in again when suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck and a hand against my cheek.

"What's a beautiful stowaway doing on the Sirius ship?"


	3. Chapter 1 : Part 2

_**Sorry for the really long update on the chapter! I really do apologise. I've been really busy lately and I started to lose some of my ideas for the story, however i'm not giving up on it either!**_

Upon hearing his first words I shrieked as loud as my lungs could go and elbowed the man in the stomach which caused him to bend over. Using this as an advantage, I kneed him in the face before stepping back, watching him fall behind.

He growled as his back landed on the deck and peeked at me with one eye, "I would think you'd accept the compliment". He says as he rubs his forehead.

"Humph- I don't think wrapping your arms around a woman's neck is-" I stop mid sentence as my eyes grew wide. "Hey, you're the guy back at the bar with all the nasty pick up lines", I spat. "Alan, was it?.."

"Well the girly's got a great memory." he chuckled before standing up. I maintained distance, out of his arms reach.

"Hey!" I hear Nathan yelling from the doorway, coming from the entrance of the heart of the ship. I look at him, surprised and watched him run up to me with his sickle-sword unsheathed and aiming at the other pirate. "Stay back."

"I'm fine, Nathan." I grinned, "I was the one that gave him a beating." I say as I smirked towards the other pirate.

"humph." Was all that came out of Alan before he stood up and dusted his jacket. Before he was able to say anything else, Nathan had pointed his sickle-sword towards his neck.

"Leave."

"Oh!", Alan scoffed with a hand over his chest, accompanied by an offended look. "Am I not welcome aboard the Sirius ship?"

"No." said 5 other pirates. I turned my head to the sudden group of men near the doorway to the quarters looking agitated with their hands twitching close to their weapons. I giggled to myself and realised that despite these two pirate ships being enemies, it looks like a close relationship between the two.

Alan, offended, wiped of an imaginary tear off his cheek and sighed, "Well it wasn't my plan to come aboard the ship anyway. Fuzzy missed the two of YOU", He pointed towards Eduardo and Russell as their faces turned from irritated to fear.

"f-uzzy?" I turned to Nathan in question.

"Oh, shit." said simultaneously by the navigator and double-sword wielder

"EDUARDO! RUSSELL! IM BACK!".

A similar ship came from behind that was just like the sirius, just black, then a sudden thud was heard around the ship, rocked everything and everyone back and forth. I myself had to grab hold of the rope attached to the sails to keep myself from falling.

"Was that a cannonball?!" I yelled above the sounds of waves, crashing onto the boat

"Worse!". I looked at the direction in which Nathan was pointing in and saw a rather plump lady dressed in pink with blonde locks. She was quite pompous to be quite honest..

The steps quickly grew louder and louder aboard the ship until she ran up to the two, bringing her arms around the two men, locking them in a death grip followed by a thousand kisses to the face.

"Let go of me, you daft woman! I didn't miss you one bit." Sneered Eduardo. Russell on the other hand was in too much of a shock to register what the hell was going on.

Worried, I ran towards the them and made an attempt to separate the three of them. I grabbed a hold of Nathan's shoulder and pulled him away from the large woman wish as much power I could muster. Lucky, he came off easily and took several steps away, leaving me with Russell left to save.

Fuzzy looked at me with the devil's face and pointed her free hand at me, "What do you think you're doing?!".

I crossed my arms and replied with a raised brow, "Saving a pirate from an ape."

"WHAT?!" She yelled, throwing Russell across the deck, landing on his back with a large 'oof'. "I have you know that I am the sexiest and toughest female pirate there is on these seas!".

I grinned with adrenaline building up, "Fight me, then."

"Are you crazy?!", yelled the entire crew. "You're gonna get smothered by her!"

I shrugged in response, not taking my eyes off of the lady. In the distance you could hear a quiet whisper from the captain saying "This is gonna be interesting".

The large woman gave quite a large battle cry before throwing her fist towards me. I skidded to the side, grabbing a hold of her arm, pulling her across me while placing my foot firm on the ground in front of her. She tripped over which rocked the boat once more while I took several steps back from her.

"What?!", she yelled pushing herself off the ground, charging towards me at full force. Ready on my tip-toes, I ran towards her jumping off the ground placing the palm of my hands at her shoulders, flinging myself over her and landing in a crouch position whilst she had failed in attempt to stop running into a pile of crates.

Worked up, she yelled once more before unsheathing her sword and charging again. I could sense the crew becoming more and more tense with their weapons already in their hands. I narrowed my eyes at the woman as she came, slashing her sword around. I tsked as it was evident she had no idea how to use one.. _She's better with her hands._

As she came I rotated my body, using my left leg to kick the hand in which her sword was in, keeping it down on the ground whilst I brought my right knee up to her cheek, kicking her perpendicular to her current position. My last blow was hard enough to knock her unconscious, which was shown in her sleeping state.

"Woah!" I looked towards the voice to find Thomas with his eyes open wide, running towards me with open arms, wrapping me in a hug. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?". Uncomfortable, I swallowed my saliva and gently poked Thomas.

"Please let go." I said in the calmest voice

"I'm sorry!" he immediately let go and put his arms up in defence.

Captain came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking down and asked "Where indeed did you learn to fight like that?"

"It's quite a long story really.. And most of my abilities are really in the spur of the moment. I try to keep myself calm in order to not let my feelings overwhelm me in a fight. It's effective that way. Isn't it, Ed?"

Eduardo, not far away, looked at me with narrowed eyes with an irritated face that his veins came out. "Tsk. I didn't need your help... And who gave you permission to nickname me?!"

"Is that so?.. well, you did look rather comfortable near Fuzzy, and _I_ gave myself permission. It's much easier."

Irritated, he put his lips together and silenced leaving me smirking to myself.

"Wait. What are we gonna do about Fuzzy?" Asked Christopher.

I stood thinking for a second before turning my attention to Alan who was slowly tip-toeing away. I pointed towards him, "It's his responsibility. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Right?"

Alan froze on the spot and turned around looking formal and clearing his throat, nodding. "She is in fact part of my crew.. I'll handle this".

I waited on deck, watching him attempt to carry the large mass on the floor, giggling. I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head "need any help?".

"No! no. I'm fine." he said as he dragged the body back on board his ship.

I picked up Fuzzy's sword following behind him. As he got on board his own ship, I yelled "You forgot something!". I threw the sword, watching it fall and piercing the wood.

Alan yelled something back, which I was too tired to address as my adrenaline was wearing off. I waved good-bye innocently before turning around to see 6 pairs of eyes looking at me. "What?"

"Well aren't you something.. Welp! There's nothing more to see so everyone should head back to their quarters. It's quite late and we got another day ahead of us" Morgan told everyone.

I nodded and smiled at him before walking towards the hull, entering Nathan's room. Hearing the door shut after me, I turned around to see Nathan expressionless with his arms crossed.

"What were you doing outside? Before all of these… shenanigans happened?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep, so I went outside to enjoy the night.. that was abruptly interrupted by Alan" I spat

He nodded and knitted his eyebrows, "did you carry me back onto my own bed?"

As he asked, I began to lay across the ground and simply replied "Mhm."

"How?"

"I lifted your body onto the bed.." Still confused, I explained how working in a bar has helped me with heavy lifting. Nodding to him, I closed my eyes.

"You're not sleeping there."

"Yes I am.

Annoyed, he scooped me up and placed me onto the mattress which lead to me jumping out, landing on the floor. "I'll be fine. I'm accustomed to the floor. Sleeping on a mattress makes me feel too uncomfortable".

Raising an eyebrow, Nathan turned away and began to crawl into his bed, "Fine."

Nodding, I closed my eyes, bringing the bedsheet up to my chin slowly falling asleep.

_**I'm really sorry for this short chapter! After this I'll be able to write much more lengthy ones as I have more time now :) Sorry for the really long delay, I really do apologise! Please leave me some reviews so I know what you'd like to see or whether or not this chapter was interesting :)**_


End file.
